Riddle Rina This
by LunaBell08
Summary: When a girl with impossible knowledge gets a hold of the 'future' dark lord's diary, Tom Riddle finds himself questioning the sanity of Hogwarts. "Honestly, my little Riddle boy, have I taught you nothing?" "I refuse to participate in this!" "Grouchy, grouchy. Get a girlfriend, mate."
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A rewrite of my old RRT story, which I deleted because of hundreds of reasons. I write this only because of my boredom and I've been dying to write something Harry Potter. This is just for fun! Alrighty, kids?

* * *

Riddle Rina This

Chapter 1

* * *

_Something was shining on the wall ahead. They approached slowly, squinting through the darkness. Foot-high words had been daubed on the wall between two windows, shimmering in the light cast by the flaming torches._

_**The Chamber of Secrets has been opened  
Enemies of the air beware :)**_

The voices of students died, the clacks of their feet stopping as they gathered around the Golden Trio who stared up at the blood writing on the wall. But rather than stare open-mouthed in fear, they merely blinked dumbfounded.

"Enemies of the _air_ beware?"

"Isn't it supposed to be H-E-I-R?"

"Why is there a smiley face?"

A girl in the crowd ducked her head, soon slithering towards the back between the students. Her dark blue-black hair was pinned high in a single clip, the lush strands twisted and partly braided, with the ends curled just above her shoulders. Her dark green eyes were slightly wider behind the round, black-wire glasses perched on the bridge of her nose.

"Whoops," She muttered.

"I gave you ONE JOB!" The boy next to her fumed, running a hand through his dark hair. She was sure that if he had a physical body, and his pale skin had flesh and blood, it would turn red.

"Calm down! It's just a small typo . . . "

"And why, Rina, did you put one of your ridiculous smiley faces?"

With a sheepish grin, Rina said, "Because . . . putting 'less than three' would have given me away?"

The boy unceremoniously slapped his palm to his forehead, groaning loudly. Why, oh why, was he stuck with this useless muggle-sympathizing . . . _sigh_. Sometimes it was hard being the charming Tom Riddle.

Clasping her hands behind her back, she grinned and swayed from side to side. "Besides, don't you think it looks nicer? I mean, the way you wanted it made it look downright depressing. Now everyone can look at the petrified cat on the floor with a smile!"

"_Nice_ was not what I was going for you blubbering idiot! I am supposed to be striking fear into people's hearts!" he snapped.

The girl deadpanned. With an offended sniff Rina crossed her arms and turned away from him. "Calling me names is bullying. I will not tolerate bullying. When you wish to apologize, I will be over there, waiting."

"What? Would you just –" Tom started, but his body suddenly lurched forward as she began to stomp away. Despite being bonded to her because of the diary, thus following her wherever she went whether he liked it or not, Rina continued to ignore him.

Now, how did this unlikely duo come to be? That . . . Is an excellent question.

_**-enemiesoftheheirbeware-**_

The diary was shabbier than she expected. The leather cover was moist and damaged, and the pages on the inside were yellowed on the edges before browning around the middle. However, it was a really old book and, honestly, the ancient-ness of it gave it character.

But how was she supposed to introduce herself to possibly the most powerful wizard who wasn't Harry Potter?

She had to write something cool, maybe clever. She must impress the old soul magically trapped within these pages by her wit and woes . . .

_I'M WRITING IN A BALD MAN'S DIARY! WEEEEEEE – _She ended the last 'E' by scribbling a giant swirl across the page.

There was a long moment that passed before her writing disappeared, replaced by neat, thick handwriting.

_**. . . Ginny?**_

_Nope! Mwahahahaha!_

_**How did you obtain this diary? What have you done with Ginny?**_

_How does a wizard dude with a God complex have a _diary_? I mean seriously, it's so girly like what would you write? 'Dear Diary, today my potions teacher was mean to me so I put tacs in his chair.'_

_**It's more of a journal, actually.**_

_But you said 'diary'._

_**I **_**wrote**_** diary – that's not the point! What have you done with Ginny?**_

_Chillax, Riddle-man! I took it from her. Obviously. *scoffs*_

_**Why? Return it to her at once! This di—journal does not belong to you! Why do you use such odd language?**_

_America, land of the free bitches! :) Besides, judging by the entirely cliché name printed on the cover, it's not Ginny's either._

_**What?**_

_BOOM! Lawyered!_

_**That is not a word.**_

_It is now._

_**You cannot just make up words . . . Why on Earth did you steal my diary?**_

_Because I was bored. My only friend here got sorted into another house._

_And yes. Yes, I can make up words._

_**I see, you are still at Hogwarts. Please, do tell, what house are you sorted?**_

_Why?_

_**I'm curious of my new holder.**_

_Wow, you dumped Ginny fast._

_**I did not 'dump' her. My diary was simply taken and now I am stuck with you.**_

_Rude._

_**Take it as you will, it is the truth. I assume you are in Griffindor?**_

_Nope. Ugh, how cliché! I begged the hat not to sort me into Griffindor or Hufflepuff. Not that I have anything against Hufflepuff, it's just not me, you know?_

_**Hufflepuff is not a fitting house for intelligence -**_

_Hey! Hey! Don't be dissin' the Hufflepuffles, give them some cred, yo!_

_**You speak so odd again . . .**_

_Sorry, still trying to adjust to the 'British' lingo here. I told a classmate I didn't like tea and they gave me a horrified look and slowly backed away. Which is sad, considering they're in Slytherin._

_**Slytherin, you say?**_

_Yup. Damn, wish I got into Slytherin - heeyy, Why are you so interested in me all of the sudden?_

_**I'm a diary, I collect the thoughts of others, tis what I am, you know.**_

_Mmmhmmmmm_

_**I don't understand . . .**_

_Okay, if we're going to do this whole magic texting-thing, you're gonna have to learn a few modern things like ttyl and btw._

'_**Ttyl'?**_

_Talk to you laterz!_

_**It is an acronym? You speak in acronyms in your time?**_

_Not _speak_, text! We have these cool nifty devices that we can text on to communicate to each other across the world. Ahhhh, technology, how I miss it!_

_**It sounds awfully like some muggle invention**__._

_Mugga-wha?_

_**Muggle. Non-magical creature. Have you no knowledge of the magical realms vocabulary?**_

_Of course I do! I just learned yesterday I'm supposed to be calling my teachers 'Professors'. Gosh, you England folk sure do things weird. Anyways, it doesn't matter, you don't really have cellphones in this time anyways. That's not till like waaaayyy later . . . I think._

_**What do you mean by that?**_

_I mean cellies aren't invented yet, my silly no-nosed friend._

_**I don't understand, are you saying this 'cellie' device has not been created yet or is this some nonsensical fantasy?**_

_Heehee, you said 'Cellies'._

_**. . . Are you mad? Answer my question.**_

_Of course I'm mad! We're all mad here, I'm mad, you're mad!_

_**That's not what I meant! I do not spout such nonsense like you!**_

_I gasp at your failed Alice in Wonderland reference!_

_**Alice in what?**_

_Oh, my good, no-nosed, bald friend, I have much to teach you._

_**Why do you keep insisting that I have no nose and I am bald?**_

_Because you are?_

_**I have no physical appearance, we have never met – or so I assume. Do not say such things.**_

_Mwahahahaha_

_**What is that supposed to be?**_

_An evil laugh! MWAHAHAHAHA!_

_**. . . You know, if I were to rule the world, you would be the first to go.**_

_You need to get laid, my good friend._

* * *

A/N: Just a fun story I hope we can all enjoy. But now that our two characters have gotten to know each other a little, we can spin off from there, teeheehee!

Since this is the first chapter, tell me what you think! What clichés do you want me to avoid with fun fics like this? How accurate do you want everything to be when it comes to character and/or canon schedules?

Please review! You know you want too~!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: For those who don't know, this story started out as a one shot before I took it down and was only diary entries between Tom and Rina. I decided to change it up a little when I continued it but it got confuseing and I wanted to do a lot more with it. I don't know exactly where I'm going with it if it goes past the second book/movie (It'll be a mix) but there are only going to be two OCs in this: Rina, our main girl, and Akuro, who will have either cameos or mentions.

Special Thanks To:

**The Almighty Pickle Lord XD:** That's everyone's favorite part I think xD

**Kawaii Kaiya**

**HolderofthePeni5**

**Guest: **Well, you're a bully and I do not tolerate bullies.

**emo steve**

**Abby-Flourite:** Oh, Abby, you review just about every one of my stories and I can't help but love you for it!

for all being my very first reviewers! :)

_Rina  
__**Tom**_

* * *

Riddle Rina This

Chapter 2

* * *

_BTW, I'm a girl. Just in case that wasn't clear last we spoke._

_**I should hope a man doesn't write in such a horrid color.**_

_Hey! Boys can write in a sparkly pink gel pen too!_

_**Pink ink! What has Hogwarts come to?**_

_FYI, I am writing in my very own pen, not those feather things that I have no idea what they are about. Seriously, would it kill this school to get an upgrade?_

_**Hm, I suppose Hogwarts does have a hard time straying from tradition. You still have the diary, I see.**_

_I thought it was a journal? I knew it, there is no need to hide in the closet no more!_

_**It's – that's not the – a diary can be owned by a male or female!**_

_Don't try and deny it, my dear, no-nosed friend. Don't worry, I won't judge!_

_**Are you implying –**_

_Yes. Yes, I am._

_**I didn't even finish writing my question.**_

_Shhhhhh, it's okay dear, this is a no judgment circle. No need to be afraid._

_**I fear nothing! You are once again making absolutely no sense! I demand you give the diary back to Ginny at once!**_

_Such anger! After yesterday's lovely chat, too!_

_**If I had known that you lacked a healthy does of sanity, I wouldn't have written to you at all.**_

_Rude! :( I thought you liked me!_

_**What is that?**_

_What's what?_

_**The colon and left parenthesis? You've used a similar one before.**_

_You don't know what . . . you don't see it's a . . . good Lord, I have a lot to teach you!_

_**So you have said . . .**_

_It's a frowny face!_

_**A . . . frowny face?**_

_Yes! A frowny face! If you turn the symbols side ways, it makes a frowny face! A smiley face if you do the right parenthesis. :) See?_

_**I don't understa—Oh, yes, I see it now.**_

_So stupid._

_**I highly discourage insults from you, of all people.**_

_What's that supposed to mean?_

_**Exactly.**_

_You're so mean._

_**Shouldn't you be in class?**_

_I am in class. Potions actually. I'm bored because after last class my partner won't let me near the ingredients and insists he do it himself. But now he's looking at it like there's a head going to sprout out from the cauldron thingy. Which is weird, since we already did that._

_**Growing heads in potions? I don't recall ever doing such a thing when I attended Hogwarts . . .**_

_Oh, don't worry. We weren't supposed to. Complete accident, I swear! It was weird, too, it had the blinking dead eyes, hair, and everything!_

_**I am going to assume you are the cause of such monstrosity?**_

_Monstrosity!? HIS NAME WAS BENNY AND HE WAS ADORABLE!_

_**Disturbing.**_

_You have no room to talk, snake eyes with no nose!_

_**You claim to know so much about me.**_

_Because I do. Psh-aw!_

_**Oh, really? Then, do tell.**_

_You speak so formally, jeesh. 'Do tell!' Like some British butler. *gasp* can I call you Alfred? Like from Batman?_

_**No.**_

_Killjoy._

_**You are avoiding my question.**_

_You didn't ask question._

_**You have skill at dodging subjects, I see. You didn't even tell me what house you are in. If you insist on not telling me about yourself, I wish to know what you know about me.**_

_Oh, was that it?_

_**I assure you, it is a bigger deal than you can imagine.**_

_. . . . ._

_Sorry for the long response. Our potion exploded. Stupid Potter, thinking he can tell me what to do . . ._

_**What did you do?**_

_I dunno. I put some weird green leaf in and it started boiling all weird-like. That's what Potter gets. Brat._

_**Potter? As in Harry Potter?**_

_Theeee one and only!_

_**Ginny has told me much about him.**_

_Suuuure she has._

_**She has. She wouldn't shut up about him, actually. Apparently he and her brother have stolen their father's car and flew it into a Womping Willow.**_

_Are you sure you don't know him because of your obsession with black-haired, green eyed, little boys?_

_**Excuse me?**_

_A lot like Orochimaru from Naruto . . ._

_**I know not of what you speak! If you are suggesting that I –**_

_Craaaaaap, Professor Snape is coming over. Ttyl!_

_**Wait –**_

*slam*

Rina stared innocently at her professor from her spot on the ground as the other students scattered from their spots to avoid the explosion. She laughed nervously as Professor Snape gave her and her partner a piercing glare, not knowing who he should be angry at the most: The boy he hated or the girl who had a reputation for creating chaos in his class.

"Fifty points! From both houses!" he sneered.

"What?" Harry exclaimed. "But I—"

"Don't look at me! Harry wouldn't let me touch anything!" Rina said with her hands up in defense.

"Detention! Now clean up this mess!" Snape snapped.

Harry groaned, though Rina sat back with her hands behind her head.

"Ehh, I suppose I deserved that."

"You think?" Harry hissed at her.

Rina merely grinned, fanning the black diary over her face.

"Oh, look on the bright side, Mister Pots! We get to spend some quality time together."

"You're mad, you know!"

She tilted her head, her mouthing twisted in thought. "You know, I've been called that twice today."

"Ugh!" Harry gave up, instead deciding to fall on his back to the floor.

"Ew, dude, the floor is filthy."

"Shut it, Thorne!"

* * *

A/N: Aww, poor Harry. And Poor Tom! Having to deal with Rina. If anyone is wondering why Tom is continuing to engage in conversation with her, it's because he sees that Rina isn't planning on giving back the diary – that, coupled with the fact that she seems to know more than she let's on has caught his interest. All the while, the more she writes to him, the more he can gain power from her with his soul-sucking thing. I guess. Hahaha

I hope I'm not ruining the flow when I switch from diary-writing to narratives.

So, review, tell me what you think and what you like, and the like! :D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: The reviews I got last chapter made me almost cry out with joy :') You guys are all awesome! It's also nice to see some past readers from the old version of RRT!

_**Special Thanks to:**_

**PhaseHand (Chapter 1)**

**Athena Fae Kaine**

**suntan140**

**Caffeine Loving Otaku**

**Cassie-D1**

**Abby-Flourite**

**HolderofthePeni5**

**The Almighty Pickle Lord XD**

_Rina  
__**Tom**_

* * *

Riddle Rina This

Chapter 3

* * *

"So, what, we're supposed to just sit in here . . . in the quiet . . . doing nothing for detention?"

"Yes," Harry sighed. "Now stay quiet and just _maybe_ Professor McGonagall will allow us to leave early."

"If she ever returns before the end of the afternoon."

Rina huffed and sat back in her seat. She expected to do something other than just sit here for detention. Couldn't they at least do something? Like clean the trophies or dust the halls or something? She leaned back in her chair with her feet on the table and sighed, for possibly the fiftieth time that morning. Such a waste of a Saturday.

"Would you sit down?" Harry hissed.

"But I'm _bored_."

"You wouldn't be bored if we weren't forced to be here in the first place! Let's just be grateful Professor Snape wasn't able to be here today."

"Look at you two love birds, forgetting I'm here." Came another voice in the back of the classroom. Rina twisted in her chair and blinked owlishly. True, she did forget he was here.

The voice belonged to Malfoy, who sat in the back of the classroom and was quiet until now. He sat with a smirk, his cold, grey eyes looking down at them as if _he_ were the one watching them for detention.

"Yo, Malfie! I forgot you were even here!"

The blonde scowled. "It's _Malfoy_."

"It matters." She replied with an eye roll.

"It should matter to you, Thorne."

Rina faked offense, her hand on her chest. "Why, Melvin –"

"– _Malfoy _–"

"I thought I told you the last time we spoke to call me Rina!"

"We are not friends," Malfoy said with a huff. "And thus we will never be on a first name basis."

"Really? But you let me call you Mellie!"

The blonde slammed his hands down on the table in front of him. "My bloody name is _Malfoy_ you fool! Which is my _surname_!"

Rina blinked and gaped at the boy before turning to Harry, who had ducked his head from the argument of his classmate and childhood enemy.

"Wait," So she gasped, slamming her hand over Harry chest who coughed at the unexpected action. "So, is he telling me his name isn't really Malfoy?"

Harry glared and rubbed his chest. He hadn't been partners with this American transfer student for long, but by now he was getting used to her weird antics. "His name is Draco." He whispered.

She sat back in her seat for a few minutes, her eyes wide and in awe. "Well, damn. I guess you do learn something new every day."

"Don't talk about me as if I'm not here!"

The two ignored the blonde. "What did you think his name was?"

She shrugged. "I thought his name was really Malfoy. I mean, everyone calls him that so I thought, whatever. I mean, in America, unless we have a nickname or we prefer our middle or last name, we just call each other by our first names."

"You're really weird."

"I know, it's great isn't it?"

"Well, you're not in America anymore. We call each other by our surnames unless discussed otherwise."

"Ahh, right . . ." Rina nodded, tapping her chin. "We're in England or . . . something. With Doctor Who and Sherlock Holmes. Ahhh . . . How I miss those shows . . ."

It was silent for another long while before Rina let out another huff. She looked around for a minute, between the two boys who sat silently before suddenly slamming her hands down on the table. Both boys jumped (Though Malfoy would deny it) as she stood.

"Dude! This detention thing is like the opening to a joke! A slytherin, a griffindor, and a ravenclaw walk into detention, right? . . ."

She grinned, holding her hands out as if encouraging the boys to finish the joke for her. After a few seconds of the boys continuing to stare at her like some kind of lunatic, Draco finally spoke up.

"You're really as mad as they say, aren't you?"

Rina shrugged and turned to sit back in her seat.

"Fine, be like that. I'm gonna write it down anyway."

She took out her pink gel pen and the black journal. She was a chair or two away from Harry's part of the table, so chances of him seeing her writing in the notebook were slim. Plus, this would ease her boredom.

_A slytherin, a griffindor, and a ravenclaw walk into detention . . . _

_**What nonsense are you chatting about now?**_

_I'm in detention and I'm bored so it inspired a sort of joke to me._

_**A joke? What kind of joke?**_

_I don't know yet, I haven't come up with a story or a punchline yet . . ._

_**So you just decided to randomly write me this?**_

_Well, you're a diary who's supposed to take in my feelings and console them, right? So . . . console me!_

_**I wonder about you.**_

_Everyone does. Harry is glaring daggers at me now. Oooh, nvm, he's glaring at Malfoy – who I just recently learned to be named Draco. He seems to be leaving. _

_**Malfoy . . . I know that name. Why does he get to leave detention early?**_

_I don't know, Professor M is seeming to argue with some other cute but crooked-teeth boy about something. Judging by his out fit . . . I think it's that flying Quid game everyone around here likes to play._

_**Quidditch?**_

_That's the one! See, I knew it started with the letter 'Q'._

_**The boy gets to leave because he has Quidditch practice?**_

_I guess. I mean, now some Griffindor boy is coming over and arguing. If I hear them correctly, Draco-boy here gets to leave early because he's going to be their new seeker. Awww, how cute. Now Harry is mad. Wow, lots of anger for such a tiny little body._

_**Harry Potter is angry?**_

_No, Draco is._

_**Why is that?**_

_Because I just tripped him while he was on his way back to get his things. It was totally an accident, I swear!_

_**I'm sure it was.**_

_It doesn't sound like you believe me._

_**I never said such a thing.**_

_I can tell by the tone of your . . . er . . . writing! Yeah!_

_**I just realized, I don't even know your name.**_

_Aww, isn't that cute? Cute little Riddle wants to know a girl's name._

_**As my new holder I do believe I have the right to know. You know mine, after all.**_

_Heh, heh. Little Riddle. That rhymes._

_**You're dodging me again.**_

_Am not!_

_**Are too.**_

_Am not!_

_**Are too!**_

_Uh-oh, Harry's not-so-graciously trying to see what I'm writing. I might have to close you again._

_**Do not slam me, these pages are fairly delicate.**_

_Oh, that is bull! I know for a fact that you stayed intact after getting flushed down a toilet!_

_**The diary has never been flushed down a toilet!**_

_Give it some time._

_**Are you saying you will be flushing it down the toilet?**_

_Don't tempt me._

_**That would not be wise. Who would ease your boredom on days like this?**_

_I don't know. I usually talk to my friend Akuro but she's out at Hogsmead getting me some candy apples. Mmm . . . Candy apples . . ._

_**Such a delicacy. I've never been one for sweets though.**_

_Damn, I'm hungry now._

_**Then stop thinking about food.**_

_. . . . ._

_**Did you just eat a corner of my paper?**_

_Maybe._

_**Do not do that again!**_

_Ugh, don't worry about it! That was nasty you taste like toilet water! Spit it right out, bleh! Great now Harry's looking at me like I'm even more insane._

_**You foul creature, who eats paper?!**_

_I don't know. Goats, cows, Jerry McGinty from my third grade class?_

_. . . . ._

_. . . . ._

_You've been quiet._

_**I have nothing to say to you.**_

_Aww, come on little Riddle! I said I was sorry!_

_**You never apologized.**_

_Are you still hung up about me tearing a corner of your paper?_

_**It's been less than five minutes! You listen here! Each page in this book holds my memories! I would highly appreciate it if you could refrain from eating them!**_

_I didn't eat it, I spit it out!_

_**That's not the point! Do not damage my diary!**_

_Gosh, you're so whiny for someone who's supposed to take in the whin_ing_._

_. . . . ._

_. . . . ._

_Really? The silent treatment?_

_C'mon, little Riddle!_

_Fine, be that way._

_I'll give you chocolate? ;)_

_That's a winky face by the way._

_WEEEEE!_

_No! Tommy-boy! Don't leave me here in the light! _

_. . . I'll tell you my naaaame?_

_**It would be nice to place one to my holder.**_

_Wow, that's what it took?_

_**Your name?**_

_How about I tell you my house instead?_

_**I suppose it's a start.**_

_Ahem, I am a Ravenclaw. Psh-aw!_

_**Ravenclaw? Interesting.**_

_What's that supposed to mean?_

_**Nothing, it just makes sense from your joke now. A griffindor, which is Potter, a slytherin, which is this Malfoy, and a ravenclaw, you. I still don't know your name, however.**_

_Hmm, ooh! I just thought of a great idea! How about you guess my name?_

**Guess**_** your name?**_

_Of course! It's a fun game, you see._

_**It almost seems more trouble than it's worth. Don't mock me.**_

_Oh, c'mon, little Riddle! Lighten up a bit, my bald friend._

_**I AM NOT BALD.**_

_Touchy, touchy. If you're not careful your anger will stress all of your hair off the top of your head._

_**You are impossible.**_

_D'aww, you know you love me :)_

_**I do not love.**_

_*le Gasp!* Impossible!_

_**There you go, using such odd language again. *le Gasp!*?**_

_It's an action, if you must know. Like, *slap!* which means I slapped you._

_**Such foolish antics. By that logic, I could put *dodges***_

_Now you're getting it!_

_**I am a fast learner.**_

_Ahh, but then I could put *slaps*_

_*Did*_

_*Done*_

_Now that means you got slapped because you didn't dodge. Boo-yah!_

_. . . . ._

_. . . . ._

_You're not seriously angry about that, are you?_

_**This change of rules makes no sense. What if I were faster and quicker than you?**_

_Too bad. I managed to put did-done before you could dodge, meaning I was faster._

_**. . . When has it come to this?**_

_What?_

_**This foolish game.**_

_Speaking of games, how's that name thing coming along?_

_**You are very scatter brained. You have a short attention span.**_

_. . . . ._

_**Hello?**_

_Sorry, I got distracted. What?_

_**If I could sigh, I would do so right about now.**_

_Then just put *sigh*! Honestly, my little Riddle boy, have I taught you nothing today?_

_**I refuse to participate in this!**_

_Grouchy, grouchy. Get a girlfriend, mate._

* * *

A/N: Hahaha, gotta love detention. I decided to go along the plot, so if you look closely you can see where in the book or movie the chapter is taking place. But because of Rina, of course, things will change. Will more, permanent changes come to the future? Well, we'll just wait to find out, bwahahaha.

Reviews are my motivation! What do you think is going to happen next? Any grammar/spelling mistakes I can fix?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I've been getting some questions about Rina that I want to clear up: Like who she is and how she knows what she knows. Before I go on, I want to remind everyone that this story is made for **humorous purposes**. It's not exactly a parody, and it has its real moments, but this is for those days where you just want to relax and read.

I pride myself on writing fanfics that take a known, over-used fanfiction 'thing' and twisting it into my own. Like real world crossovers or certain character types. This is one of those stories. I'm trying not to make Rina seem like a Mary-Sue, though it may seem that way next chapter, but I assure you she is not, lol

Special Thanks To: Your reviews continue to amaze me! Such positivity and such - oh, you guys make me so happy x3

**Ocean-Breeze:** No, you didn't miss anything. When I first made this story (Before I took it down) Rina was taken from one of my first fanfictions and I put her in with this story for just a one-shot. I almost forgot that I have new readers, so along with my new changes, I'll make sure her situation is explained lol sorry.

**Bronze Cat**

**Cassie-D1: **Smart, very smart, teeheehee

**LoveSarge**

**bassoongirl14**

**Abby-Flourite**

_Rina  
__**Tom**_

* * *

Riddle Rina This

Chapter 4

* * *

_Dear Snake-Man's Diary, I'm forced to write in such a dull color because my professor stole my pink sparkly pen. I don't know why, something about 'school rules' but now I have to learn how to write with a quill and ink whlch keps run ning ou—_

_*which keeps running out._

_**If you lack the ability to write with a simple quill and ink, I worry for your future in the magical world.**_

_It's not my fault you people don't have computers! It would save up a lot of time, you know!_

_**Computers? Is this another muggle invention or another fantasy?**_

_For your info-mation_

_**- Information –**_

_This is also a real thing! It's just, you know, not as advanced as I know it to be . . ._

_**Are you claiming to know the future?**_

_Mayyybe?_

_**It would explain how you claim to know so much about me. Are you advanced in Divination? **_

_Divi-wha?_

_**Divination. What year are you in if you do not know what this is?**_

_Technically I'm a second year, but this is my first year at Hogwarts._

_**And how is that?**_

_Some American exchange program. I honestly have no idea how I got here. Just me and like five other students came from America and we got sorted at the beginning of the year with the first years and it's all this big confusing mess that I don't understand so I just decided to go with it._

_**I suppose it is better than Ginny, who was merely a first year.**_

_Hey! I like Ginny! She's very smart, you know!_

_**She'd have to be with so many brothers. They tease her quite a lot. And then there's her obsession with Potter . . .**_

_Ahh, jealous my good friend?_

_**Jealous? Jealous of what?**_

_Oh, nothing! Nothing! So, have you decided to play my name game, or what?_

_**Hm, I have thought about it. Fine, I shall play this game of yours.**_

_Yay!_

_**Do I get a hint? There are so many possibilities for this game to go.**_

_Fine, I'll set some rules. How about . . . I give you a first letter of my name, and if you get close I have to tell you? Like if my name were Sally and you say Sarah I say you're on the right track or something?_

_**That seems fair. What about spelling?**_

_Spelling doesn't matter, I'll allow it! Like Sarah verses Sara! Or Sariah or something._

_**Shall we begin?**_

_We shall my no-nosed friend!_

_**Stop calling me that.**_

_Fiiiine. My name, or at least, the name I like to go by, starts with the letter 'R'! :D_

_**You are from America, so I must only assume your name is more of a traditional American.**_

_Ehh, I don't know. I'm half Japanese, does that help?_

_**Don't distract me.**_

_I wasn't aware you were passionate about names._

_**I'm not. I'd like to finish this game quickly. I have a schedule to keep.**_

_You seem very busy for a leather-bound book._

_**You'd be surprised.**_

_Alrighty then! WELCOME TO THE FIRST ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES!_

_**Please, don't do that.**_

_Don't tell me what to do._

_**In your ways, I should put *sigh* right about here. My first guess of your name: Rachel.**_

_Nope._

_**Was I close?**_

_Not even._

_**Rebecca?**_

_Its Friday~! Firday~! Gotta get down on Friday!_

_**I'm going to ignore that and assume that was wrong.**_

_Sorry._

_**Reed?**_

_That's another story. Try again!_

_**Huh. I don't know many female names, much less American. Tell me, why do you insist on such things?**_

_What do you mean?_

_**Playing these games. Are you aware of who I am, exactly?**_

_Of course. You are Tom Riddle, owner of the shabby, girly diary! Not an owner of a nose~!_

_**Snake eyes, no-nosed, baldy. You call me many of these names about my appearance. Why?**_

_I have my reasons._

_**You're dodging me again. Regan?**_

_Ugh, there was this girl named Regan in my Kindergarten class. I only say ugh because she was absolutely beautiful and I was jealous of her clothes. But she was jealous of my hair, so I guess you could say we were even._

_**Thanks . . . for sharing. Don't think you can dodge me so easily now, I'm paying close attention. Would you say your name is traditionally female or unisex?**_

_Female. And I'm not being dodgy!_

_**Riley. What exactly do I get if I win this game of yours?**_

_I want to say which part of that name is close . . . And I don't know, what do you want?_

_**To do me a favor. Hm, Raven seems very fitting, considering your personality.**_

_Possibly one of the most cliché gothic names for girls! What could a diary possibly want for a favor?_

_**This is the magical realm, love. You'd be surprised.**_

_Hmmm . . . Will this favor be dangerous?_

_**It depends on your definition of danger. It requires a skill of cleverness and you must be sneaky.**_

_Sounds fun! Fine, if you manage to guess my name, I'll do this favor. ASK AWAY! :D_

_**Is that another one of your faces? The ':D'**_

_Yes! That is a wide smile instead of a closed-mouth one. You learn quickly! I'm so proud of you *pats your head*_

_**Please refrain from such foolish actions.**_

_NEVAAHHH! *jumps up and down*_

_**You know, I could be a very dangerous object. Haven't your parents ever told you to beware of talking books and other such things?**_

_Aww, you care?_

_**Merely curious. From the beginning you wrote to me as if we were familiar with each other, which makes me think. I'm not usually prone to arguments, I'm actually quite charming.**_

_Whoa, slow down there, don't insult yourself too much._

_**I wasn't insulting myself at all.**_

_It was a joke . . ._

_**You're not very good at jokes, are you?**_

_Yeah? Well . . . at least my last name isn't Riddle! :P_

_**Great comback. Another face . . . you are sticking your tongue out at me?**_

_You deserve a medal!_

_**How childish.**_

_Oh, Tommy-boy -_

_**Enough with the nicknames!**_

_If there is one lesson you should learn from me, it shall be there is no such thing as growing up! We all just grow taller!_

_**I beg to differ.**_

_You're just boring. It's okay._

_**I fear for the future if children your age have this way of thinking.**_

_Mwahahahaha!_

_**Exactly. Which reminds me, why are you doing this?**_

_Doing what?_

_**Writing to me. Playing games with me, no matter how mindless. Even willing to do me a favor even though you don't know what it is.**_

_I don't know. I don't have very many people to talk to. Doesn't help that I don't like people._

_**Ah, but I used to be a people.**_

_You really want to know why I'm writing to you?_

_**Yes.**_

_. . . . ._

_. . . . ._

_Because I'm bored! Hahahahaha!_

_**I should have expected.**_

_That, and character development._

_**Character . . . development?**_

_Yeah! You know how certain events happen to people and it changes them and they learn from it and it becomes crucial to their future and whatnot?_

_**I know what character development is. I do read, I'm surprised that you do.**_

_I read a lot! If you haven't noticed, I have a disntinct lack of typos :)_

_**Typos?**_

_Ugh, nvm._

_**Nvm . . .**_

_We have a long way to go, jeesh I thought you were a fast learner!_

_**It's not my fault you're just spouting gibberish!**_

_Anyways, yeah, character devlopment. Things are supposed to happen in the future for more future happenings and I figured, hey, I might as well be the one to help along! You know, instead of Ginny. I only see life scarring events in the future for her if she were the one to do this._

_**So, you do know what you're getting yourself in to.**_

_Of course I do! Because I'm awesome, duh!_

_**Then why do you not just give me your name if you have a need to do as I request, anyways?**_

_Where would the fun in that be?_

_**Must you do everything for your own amusment?**_

_Why, of course! Otherwise life would be so, so, dull, don't you think?_

_. . . . ._

_. . . . ._

_**Rose.**_

_Rose?_

_**I don't know much about the name, but it seems to fit more. Passion, beauty, the like.**_

_You're starting to write like me. Aww, you think I'm beautiful?_

_**Speaking your language helps me better understand you. Though, I wouldn't go so far. I don't even know what you look like.**_

_Wow, I just assumed you had some magical eyes or something._

_**Not so much. But I know what Ginny looks like. And her brothers. She put in pictures before, telling me about her day and everything. She has many siblings.**_

_Yup. That's what I love about her family. I've always wanted a big family._

_**You are an only child?**_

_No, I have a half brother but we don't talk much._

_**I'm sorry. I wouldn't know what that's like, I'm an only child myself.**_

_Ugh, let's not get emotional about our lives._

_**Agreed. Was I on the right track?**_

_With what?_

_**Rose, your name?**_

_Oh! Yeah, no, that's nice but my name is a lot more simple sounding._

_**This is impossible.**_

_Only if you give up! How badly do you want that favor?_

_**I told you, I have a scheduel to keep.**_

_. . . . ._

_. . . . ._

_**Have you gone?**_

_Changing classes. Almost lost you there, someone shoved me in the hall and I dropped you._

_**I feel like I felt that. I trust it not to happen again.**_

_No promises! Anyways, I gotta go, Riddle man. You keep thinking about those names, alrighty?_

_**I look forward to our next meeting.**_

_Aww, I knew you liked me!_

_**Goodbye.**_

* * *

A/N: Aww, Tommy boy. Always the charmer. Not much narration in this chapter, most of these won't until later. But I sneak it in when Rina explains what she's doing as she's writing. If you have any questions, I'll answer them if it doesn't give future events away.

Btw, I'm having a hard time deciding a second genre for this story. It's not exactly a romance, because I don't know what or if there will be a couple for this, and I want to put friendship or adventure but it doesn't seem to fit either. Any thoughts?

**Tell me in a review if/what the couple should be! The course of the story will depend on this! Tom/Oc or (sorta)Friendship!Tom/Oc**

Also, visit my facebook page for updates, comments, pictures, and other such things! Just type in 'LunaBell08' in the search bar and you should see my picture! :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Long wait, my writing streak must have ended and now I'm getting lazy. Lol Hopefully it wont be too long before I get back on track.

Special Thanks To:

**Abby-Flourite**

**Caffeine Loving Otaku**

**LoveSarge**

**basoongirl14**

_Rina  
__**Tom**_

* * *

Riddle Rina This

Chapter 5

* * *

_How's the name game coming along?_

_**We are still on this matter? Why can't you just tell me?**_

_Now, where would the fun in that be?_

_**Are you always like this?**_

_Like what?_

_**Odd, mad, insane. I don't think I've met anyone like you before. mad and insane, yes. But you are just very . . .**_

_Awesome? Beautiful? The most epic being you will ever encounter on the planet? I could go on, hahaha!_

_**Very full of yourself would have to be another way to describe you.**_

_Don't hate the playa, hate the game, yo!_

_**What?**_

_I don't know if that was the approriate time to use that phrase but I'm just very confident in myself. Fear the confident, independant woman, MWAHAHAHAHA_

_**. . . Back to your name . . .**_

_Why are you so obsessed about my name?_

_**Well, for one, then I win the game, thus you owe me a favor.**_

_Besides that._

_**It would speed things along, honestly. I am a very patient man, but considering that you just ripped my pawn out of my grasp, so to speak, I refuse to let my efforts go to waste.**_

_Your pawn? Are you talking about Ginny?_

_**You question this? I had the impression that you know exactly what you're dealing with. Perhaps I've given you too much credit.**_

_Of course I know exactly what I'm getting in to. And who I'm speaking to. How else would I know your a pale, bald guy with no nose and that you have an obsession with a certain green-eyed, black haired little boy?_

_**Ignoring the intentional insult and other such implications, it is how you know you things that I wonder . . .**_

_That is a secret ;P_

_**Again with your symbolic faces.**_

_;)_

_;D_

_;3_

_**Please, stop.**_

_Fine. :(_

_**I have thought about your name, but with the clues you've given me - starts with 'R', traditionally female, possibly American or Japanese related. It's not much to go on.**_

_Hm, fine, I'll give you another hint: Two syllables._

_**It does help, though only shortens my list of possible names by a few. You wrote before that Riley had some closeness to it, so I can only assume it has certain letters that pertain to your name.**_

_Barely. But good observation! Very smart, little Riddle._

_**Stop calling me that.**_

_No._

_**Fine. Renee.**_

_Ahh, I love that name!_

_**River.**_

_Pretty, but no._

_**Ruby.**_

_Try again._

_**Am I on the right track?**_

_Nope! :)_

_**This is beginning to infuriate me.**_

_I can tell by your so monotonous writing skills._

_**I don't know what you mean by that.**_

_Put 'Grrr' if your angry or something, jeesh I can't help but imagine a continuous calm, british voice in my head! Since I've never heard it before I either hear the voice of Benedict Cumberbatch or the dude who plays Mycroft! the lattar probably sounding a bit too old for you._

_**And these are . . . people?**_

_Actors, character. Ugh, just keep going._

_**If you say so. Rylan?**_

_Never heard that name before._

_**Ria.**_

_Now you're getting close!_

_**About time!**_

_*le GASP!* Is that emotion I see?_

_**Silence. Rian?**_

_Getting closer._

_**How so?**_

_Not telling~!_

_**Riana?**_

_A syllable too long, my friend._

_**By the Gods, just tell me if I'm so close!**_

_Don't give up, little Riddle!_

_**How do I know I haven't already crossed your name and you just refuse to tell it to me?**_

_*scoffs* I'm offended! Do you really think I would trick you?_

_**For your own amusement, watching on as I make a fool of myself, yes.**_

_Pfft. Touchy. I'm getting tired, and this game is getting boring anyways._

_**So you will give up your name at last?**_

_*sigh* If I must. But let's sweeten our little deal here._

_**Sweeten the deal? Such an odd way of putting it. True, if you were to give your name, I would lose my part for a favor.**_

_What would I get if I gave you my name, _and_ did your little favor?_

_**Well, my abilites are limited, obviously. What do you want?**_

_I want Hermione Granger! And a rocket ship . . ._

_**. . .?**_

_Bahahaha! Sorry, I couldn't pass up the opportunity for an AVPM referance. Just joking._

_**AVPM? Is this another acrynom or some more of your gibberish?**_

_Nvm. Seriously though, I know what I want that you could give me._

_**Oh? And what would that be?**_

_Immunity._

_**Immunity? From what?**_

_I think you know exactly what. Things are going to happen that will go far beyond my control. I want complete immunity for me and my friend Akuro. We can do as we please as you go through with these plans of yours, and no harm can come to us._

_**Here we go again, you request something so ludicrous, and yet refuse to give the whole story.**_

_You'll have to take it. :)_

_**Fine. You and your friend will get full immunity from whatever is happening in the future. This still leaves lots of holes though, I hope I do not come to regret this.**_

_Yesssss! And you give me your absolute word?_

_**Yes, you have my word.**_

_Whoohoo! Didn't think I'd manage to pull this off! Had myself worried for a little bit there._

_**Pull this off? What ever do you mean?**_

_My name, little Riddle, is Rina. You may call me Rina._

Rina gasped as a faint chill ran up her spin. Her skin began to tingle and the book felt hot in her hands. The pages drank in the black ink with her written name, which soon disappeared as quickly as it always did. She grit her teeth and tightened her grip around the diary's sides, unknowingly holding her breath as his response appeared.

_**Rina? Not at all what I expected. Is it short for something? Do I get a surname? No matter . . . My, how exciting! So, as per our agreement, you owe me a favor.**_

She let out a long breath and sat back against the headboard of her bed. She was tired, and it was late into the night. But time was running thin, and she was on her own with this. If she weren't already exhausted from the day's events, she would probably laugh, or begin to get excited for what was to come - her morals may have been a bit twisted, thinking of working with something as dangerous as this. But then again, what did she have to lose?

With little trouble, she dipped her quil in the ink that sat on her bedside table, and smiled as she wrote again.

_I feel weird now. What's up with that?_

_**Names are more powerful than you think. No matter how vague you try to be, I'm sure you know very well just what happened. Or, perhaps, I'm giving you too much credit .**_

She did know what happened. When Ginny Weasley had the diary, the more information she gave Tom, the more soul-like energy he managed to suck out of her. Her life, her emotions, her thoughts. She poured them all out to him, and in return, he was able to manipulate her. To get inside her head.

Knowing this, Rina had to make sure she kept herself on track on what he did or didn't know. Her name was one of her few unfortunate sacrifices that would bond her with the future dark lord. She must tread lightly now.

_Creepy._ She wrote with a roll of her eyes. The ink disappeared, being replaced with the more elegant handwriting of Tom Riddle.

_**What did you expect?**_

Not bothering to reply, Rina shut the diary and placed it under her pillow. Despite her situation, she couldn't help but let out a small laugh and shake her head.

"Oh, this . . . this is going to be fun!"

Yes. She had a very twisted sense of morals.

_**-chamberoffsecretshasbeenopened-**_

Though he suspected it would happen eventually, he never thought it would be so soon. Ginny Weasley was a novice, and her blood status was something he was proud to bond himself with at the time she was his holder, so she was certainly more powerful than this odd, American girl. She was a mere half-blooded witch, whose magic was far inferior to Ginny's when they are compared naturally.

So it came as a surprise when he felt his body slowly take a more real, human form. Still, in a spiritual sense of the word human; he could not interact with living world, because he was just a personification of his split soul, after all. And only his holder would be able to see him. His body was see-through, and his color was paled and washed out compared to his real, teenage body - nothing like the white-as-a-sheet ghosts that haunted Hogwart's halls. But he was there, standing in the room of the ravenclaw girl who had caught his interest so quickly.

Why had it happened so fast? He had not yet taken a full form of his soul's spirit with the gryffindor, who was much more powerful and poured more of her power within him than Rina has. Was it because of they way he spoke to her?

Instead of pulling his charming, understanding act, he was more forward with the girl he could finally name Rina. Mainly because she didn't fall for it right away, and he was partly to blame since he was so surprised at the sudden change in holders. But what else could it have been? It wasn't magic, it wasn't power. Was it because she wrote to him, fully knowing who he was?

She played him for stupid, and for a while he fell for it. Obviously, she was in ravenclaw for a reason - at first, Tom had thought there was a mix up and she would have made herself better in hufflepuff or gryffindor. But she was smarter than she let on.

Being smart, not based on her intelligence, but on her knowledge. And what she does with that knowledge, could make her very, very dangerous.

It was then that it hit him - The name game. The favor. Her demand for immunity. How she held such knowledge, he would have to find out, but right now he knew exactly what she did - she tricked him. And he fell for it.

He would be impressed, if he wasn't suddenly angry - and mildly curious - at her tactics. The point of the name game wasn't for the fun she claimed, but for the deal. She would do him a favor, and give her name to strengthen there bond. just so she could give her and her friend a safe ground on the future chaos he planned to wreak upon the wizarding world.

Oh, it was so obvious! How did he not see this? Maybe because he underestimated her. Tom Riddle, outsmarted by this thirteen year old girl.

She did bring pride to the Ravenclaw name. Tom could only think how she would be if she shifted her skills from a ravenclaw to a slytherin.

* * *

A/N: _Woo_! This was a giant chapter of information dumping, sorry if it got confusing, I tried to explain it as best I can!

I decided to play around with Rina's character in this, sort of like a test subject for any future character personalities. At first, I thought she would be more suited for Slytherin, but as I went more into her character I found that she fit more of a Ravenclaw.

And not for her intelligence, but for her knowledge and how she uses it. There's a difference, or so I have read somewhere before. In summary, Rina just tricked Tom into giving her immunity for the upcoming war and other events. Which means none of his allies or acquaintances can harm her - not touch, not chase, not poison, nadda. If she gets involved with something, they can't pursue her for help or information if she is unwilling. All through a simple, silly little game. Sweet, huh? But more on that later.

Hope that clears a few things up. Now, how Rina has some certain knowledge, well, that was hinted in this chapter.


End file.
